


Welcome to Area Fifty-Something

by mabelpin



Category: Megamind (2010), Monsters vs Aliens (2009), Monsters vs Aliens (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Brotherly Love, Developing Friendships, F/M, Investigations, Kidnapping, Mad Scientists, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Science Experiments, Superheroes, area 51, worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabelpin/pseuds/mabelpin
Summary: When the news gets out that aliens live in Metrocity, area fifty-something takes them in.
Relationships: Megamind & Metro Man, Megamind & Minion, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi, Minion & Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Welcome to Area Fifty-Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wayne and Megamind go missing, Roxanne and Minion try to figure out where they went.

Megamind sat on the couch in Metro Man's home, comfortably sprawled out. Metro Man bopped his head up and down as he played the guitar. He played the final notes and threw one of his arms into the air, throwing up a rock and roll sign.

"Music Man rocks on!" He exclaimed with a large smile. Megamind applauded, genuinely enjoying the show. He had been getting better at playing instruments and singing.

"I have to hand it to you Wayne, that was better than last time." Megamind complimented. Wayne smirked and dramatically flipped his hair. He flipped back his robe as if it were a cape.

"I know it was," Wayne said smugly. Megamind rolled playfully his eyes and stood up from the couch. He stretched, feeling relief after sitting in the same spot for hours.

"I should go now, I told Minion I would be home before it got too late. I don't want to worry him." Megamind said stepping away from the couch. Wayne placed the guitar down and made finger guns.

"Same time next week?" Wayne asked. Megamind smiled and nodded his head.

"Same time next week," He confirmed walking towards the door. Wayne smiled as he watched his friend leave his house. Megamind opened the door and left the room, humming the tune Wayne had played. The door shut and Wayne flopped down on the couch.

Since Megamind had become the new savior of Metrocity, they had started hanging out more. He, Megamind, Minion, and Roxanne have been having game nights every Thursday. They were all becoming closer to each other every day. They were practically brothers now.

A loud thud was heard from outside and a car door slam shut, making Wayne's ears perked up. He assumed that Megamind had tripped and fell before getting into his car. He chuckled at the thought. He tapped his feet on the ground, humming to himself. Playing music for hours made it get stuck in his head.

The sound of footsteps came from down the hallway between the front door and the living room. Megamind must have forgotten something. Listening closer, it sounded like multiple footsteps. Wayne sat straight up and looked at the door. There's no _way_ that could be Megamind, it was too many footsteps and Wayne knew that he had come alone. He listened as the footsteps got closer and closer to the door.

If it was intruders, Wayne knew he could just beat them up. Who would be dumb enough to break into a superhero's house? How did anyone even know where he lived, only Megamind, Roxanne, and Minion knew where he lived. It was probably some old fans who found out he was alive. The living room door creaked open, revealing a group of people. They wore all black and sunglasses. It seemed like they were trying to hide any fear in their eyes. Wayne stood up and gave a friendly smile and wave. He wouldn't attack unless they attacked first.

"Hello, citizens!" Wayne greeted happily putting on his hero persona. Even though he didn't really _look_ like a hero at the moment, he could sound like one. If those were his fans, all he had to do was sign a few autographs. The people in front of him reached behind there backs and pulled out large metal guns. They were bigger than the people's heads.

"We need you to come with us." One of the men said, taking a step closer to Wayne. Wayne took a step back in surprise. That was unexpected. Were they some creepy cult?

"I can't do that citizen, I've built a home here and I'm not going to leave." Wayne sternly, putting his hands on his hips. A man from the group, who Wayne assumed was the leader, took a step forward, holding up the large metal gun. Wayne flew off of the ground, towering over the intruders. He wasn't in the mood to fight, it was late and he hoped that standing over them scared them off. The group stood their ground, ready to pull the trigger to there guns.

"This is your last chance." One of the intruders said sternly. Wayne puffed out his chest and clenched up his fist. Before they could make a move, Wayne reached over to his couch and hurled it at the intruders. They scattered in different directions, not wanting to get hit. A few people fell over and once got trapped under the couch. Once they were out of the way, Wayne flew through the door. If he was going to have to fight, he didn't want to ruin his house. It would be a pain to clean up.

He flew down the hallway at a fast speed, hearing guns going off behind him. The odd thing was, it didn't sound like gunshots, it sounded like lasers being shot out from a canon.

Wayne flew outside to see the night sky. To his surprise, there were even more people outside. They all wore the same outfit and there were multiple unmarked black vans. There had to be at least 50 of them. His eyes fell on two men who were holding Megamind upright. Megamind was unconscious, with large silver handcuffs covering his hands. They fit like oven mitts. Two other intruders were rummaging through the invisible car, taking random stuff out.

Wayne's eyes widened and he clenched up his fist. He could handle being attacked but seeing his friend getting hurt made him angry. "You stop right there!" He exclaimed flying overhead. The intruders outside held up dart guns towards Wayne, starting to fire. Lasers shot out from his eyes and he aimed towards the people holding his friend. The people scattered away, letting out shouts of fear. In the process, they dropped Megamind onto the ground. He let out a groan when hit the ground. It looked like they had knocked him out.

The former superhero flew towards his friend, getting ready to protect him. A soft sting came from the back of his neck, making him tense up. He reached to his neck and pulled out a small dart. "You think one dart can stop me?" Wayne said cockily. He sped towards Megamind, only to get hit by another dart. And another. And another.

With each hit, he slowed down, feeling more and more tired. Soon, hundreds of darts stuck out of his body and he started to fall towards the ground. He fell next to Megamind with a loud thud. Wayne's eyes started to close and he felt too tired to move his body. He shakily reached out one hand to Megamind before blacking out.

* * *

Roxanne stood in her kitchen, leaning against her counter. She took a slow, long sip of coffee, enjoying the feeling of the warm liquid. She felt nothing but peace as she listened to the cars passing by. She had gotten home from work recently. She usually got up early in the morning to record and had the rest of the day off.

A knock came from her door, making her look up from her drink. She placed her mug on the counter and walked over to the door, wondering who could be over that early in the morning. Roxanne approached her door and swung it open to see Minion. He had a worried look on his face and looked like he was on the brink of tears. Roxanne frowned and looked past Minion. Megamind wasn't with him.

"Where's Megamind?" Roxanne asked. Minion nervously fiddled with his fingers and flapped his fins.

"I don't know. Yesterday he went to go see Metro Man and he never came back. He hasn't answered any of my calls and I'm really worried. I stayed up all night waiting for him." Minion explained with a whimper. Roxanne frowned and put her hand on Minion's arms for reassurance.

"I'm sure he just fell asleep," Roxanne reassured. Minion gave her an uneasy look. "How about we go over to Wayne's place?" She suggested. Minion quickly nodded his head, knowing that he would feel better if he saw Megamind. Roxanne reached over to her to the table next to her door and grabbed the keys to the news van. Roxanne was positive that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Roxanne and Minion drove on the outskirts of town, listening to soft tunes on the radio. Roxanne glanced at Minion to see that his robotic body was still. Despite being still, he flapped his fins rapidly. He must have been nervous.

"Minion everything is going to be fine. We'll get to Wayne's house and see that Megamind is safe. He probably just stayed up too late and fell asleep." Roxanne said. Minions fins slowed down and he let out a small sigh.

"I hope you're right Miss Ritchi." Minion said in a nervous tone. Roxanne pulled up to Wayne's house, only for her stomach to drop. The door was wide open and looked like it had been broken into. Not too far from the house, the invisible car sat there with all of its doors wide open. Roxanne stopped the van and parked it, turning it off. Minion rushed out of the van and ran over to the invisible car. He peaked his head in and did a quick investigation. The car was a mess with papers strewn around and muddy footprints were all over the car floor. It was simple to see that Megamind wasn't there.

Minion took a step out of the car and rushed towards Wayne's house. He was in a complete panic at this point. He just wanted to make sure that Megamind was safe. Roxanne followed close behind Minion, moving at a fast pace. They entered the living room to see that it was flipped upside-down. Furniture and instruments were flipped over, some broken into pieces. Whatever happened couldn't have been an accident.

"What happened?" Roxanne asked, looking around. She stepped over a table that was knocked over. Minion lifted up items, making sure Megamind wasn't under anything. He was beyond worried at this point. A large frown spread across his face and he felt like he was about to cry. Roxanne walked over to Minion to comfort him.

"We'll find out what happened and we'll find Megamind and Wayne," Roxanne said. She looked around the destroyed room. "We need to look for clues."


End file.
